Un inesperado encuentro contigo
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Momoko llega a Nueva York desde Tokio para visitar a su abuela. Pero sin saberlo se encontrara con algo. Preludio de mi nuevo long –fic: Lazos Musicales… estreno Enero-08-2014


**Un inesperado encuentro contigo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Universo alterno a la línea argumental original.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Summary: Momoko llega a Nueva York desde Tokio para visitar a su abuela. Pero sin saberlo se encontrara con algo. Preludio de mi nuevo long –fic: Lazos Musicales… estreno Enero-08-2014

Pareja: Momoko x Brick (Los rojitos *¬*)

Dedicado a: mi princesa querida… más te vale que de grande te gusten las PPG. Porque si no…

Al final del fic, por favor lean la nota de autor…

¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

La ciudad de Nueva York en su distrito de Manhattan, con sus teatros de Broadway, los rascacielos, el madison square garden, la ONU. Manhattan. De la ciudad que nunca duerme. Las calles atestadas de autos. La gente caminando deprisa y, a pesar de la hora, los habitantes parecían hacerle honor a su nombre. Una de las calles se encontraba prácticamente vacía, en ella solo dos personas caminaban hacia una calle mucho más concurrida. Momoko caminaba por la ciudad con una maleta, venia del aeropuerto JFK después de un largo viaje desde Tokio, Japón pero se había quedado muy lejos de su destino. Estaba cansada, se suponía que llegara a casa de su abuela hace una hora y estaba bastante segura que no faltaba mucho para que su hermana le hablara histérica. Kuriko debería de buscarse un pasatiempo nuevo que el de molestarla. Estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y no tenía tantas fuerzas como para seguir caminado. Claro que también podía tomar un taxi pero prefería usar ese dinero para comer algo. Con la decisión tomada, entro a un bar cercano. The Stupid.

El lugar estaba atestado por lo que Momoko apenas y logro entrar al lugar y encontrar una mesa donde sentarse. Se encontraba apartada del escenario donde un grupo de jóvenes acomodaba unos instrumentos y ensañaba para lo que parecía una presentación. No le tomo importancia tomo la carta y ordeno un té helado con miel y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con glaseado de fresa. Adora los dulces por lo que no dudo en pedir algo dulce, al menos traía el dinero suficiente para estar ahí un rato y un poco de entretenimiento en lo que se decidía ir al departamento de su abuela. Un grupo de chicas se sentó en una mesa detrás de ella, la música alta les hacía subir el volumen de su conversación.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí de todas maneras? – una de las chicas pregunto con tono fastidioso.

–No lo sé Miko, tu hermana le pidió a toda la escuela que viniera hoy a "The Stupid" – le segunda chica menciono. Sus dos coletas en riso de color oro fueron jalados por dos chicas más que se sentaron junto a ellas sin pedir permiso – cuidado con mis coletas Mandy.

– No seas tan quisquillosa Miyako – comento la otra chica que se sentó ahí – además quien te jalo no fui yo, fue Brandy.

– ¿Ustedes dos tienen alguna idea de porque nos citó mi hermana aquí? – Preguntó impaciente la primera en hablar mientras acomodaba su diadema rosa en su largo cabello castaño – mañana tengo examen y no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

–Según "Princesa" no es ninguna tontería – explico Brandy, una chica de cabello corto de falda y playera sencilla – Himeko dijo que nos presentaría al chico de sus sueños y su nuevo novio.

Un gran bullicio se escuchó en otro lado del establecimiento. Una chica sostenía una gran caja, su vestido de un rosa fuerte y un gorro estilo victoriano completamente blanco. A su lado dos chicos gritaban algunas cosas que llamaron la atención de Momoko.

– Apuestas. Apuestas ¿Quién sufrirá la maldición de la princesa Himeko este año? ¿Sera Brick Him de actuación, Boomer Him de literatura o Butch Him de música? Apuestas, sus apuestas aquí. – gritaban con fuerza los chicos.

Una jovencita de cabello rubio se apareció en el lugar de Momoko entregándole su pastel y su té. Aunque en esta ocasión trato de no prestar atención a la conversación de las personas detrás de ella, no lo pudo evitar.

–Apuesto a que maldición de Himeko cae sobre Brick este año – comento Mandy mientras Miyako bebía un café capuchino y las demás se dedican a observar a los que gritaban las apuestas – llamare a los hermanos Ameba para darle mi apuesta.

– Yo no lo haría – comento Miko.

– ¿Por qué "duquesita"? – se interesó Miyako por lo dicho por la chica.

–No me gusta meterme con las cosas de mi hermana – comento tomando la taza de café americano en proceso de enfriamiento entre sus manos. La apretó con fuerza como esperando que de esa manera obtuviera las fuerzas para continuar hablando – pero todos sabemos que Brick no es de nadie más que de Kaoru.

Todas suspiraron hasta que algo les llamo la atención. Al escenario subían algunos chicos, tres para ser exactos. No se parecían en nada, uno de ellos con un parche en su cachete vestido de rojo tomo una guitarra. El segundo de cabello rubio se sentó a la batería y Momoko escucho un grupo de suspiros cuando revolvió su cabello antes de tomar las baquetas. El último tomo el bajo, sonrió a las chicas y se mostró complaciente con un par de fotografías en pose.

–Himeko aún no llega – comento la chica de coletas rubias de la mesa de atrás de Momoko.

Una mujer de cabello largo y negro con un perfume demasiado fuerte que incluso para Momoko que se encontraba muy lejos resulto horrible. Un letrero encima de su pecho derecho decía su nombre: Sedusa.

–Bien, con ustedes les presento a "The Rowdy´s" – todos gritaron en cuanto el nombre salió a la luz.

Sedosa bajo del escenario e inmediatamente apareció una chica distinta. Su cabello era corto hasta el hombro en punta del mismo color del azabache. Su vestimenta era un short verde con una cinta negra de adorno, su playera deja al descubierto una pequeña parte de su piel en el estómago, minúscula. Cubría sus brazos una chamarra amarilla y unas botas negras terminaban el conjunto. El público se regocijo con su presencia y los gritos se dejaron escuchar. Todos aclamaban su nombre: ¡Kaoru!

–Por alguna razón, tenemos preparadas dos canciones para ustedes –comento con entusiasmo contagiando a su público – después de ellas podemos comenzar con las peticiones. El buzón se encuentra donde siempre, ya conocen nuestro repertorio.

La guitarra comenzó a tocar mientras la chica anunciaba el nombre de la canción: Kimi ga inai mirai.

Mamoru beki mono nante nayamu made mo naku

Hitotsu shika nakatta

Sakebigoe no kodama muna shika hibiita

Fukai mori no oku ni

Por más extraño que pareciera, aquella chica parecía cambiar completamente frente a un micrófono. La primera impresión de Momoko al verla fue que era una rebelde, una de esas chicas que probablemente huye de casa en cada oportunidad. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañan. Aquella chica, parecía desnudarse ante un micrófono. Metafóricamente hablando. Y las personas que acompañaban su voz, lucían como si conocieran los motivos de eso. La miraban con alegría, con amistad e incluso con devoción. No supo porque, pero aquellas miradas y el sentimiento que flotaba en el aire hizo que Momoko anhelara algo como eso.

Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa

Kasareta yubi no nukumori no sei

A pesar del ritmo de la canción, una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de la cantante y la mayoría de su público no lo vio. A Momoko le llamo algo la atención. Más allá de la cantante principal, la guitarra principal, la que el chico vestido de rojo tocaba pareció por un segundo tener simpatía con ella. Tal vez fuese solo su imaginación. Pero por un momento un sentimiento extraño se apodero de ella.

Kimi ga inai mirai, imi nado nai mirai

Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara

Kimi to nozomu sekai, mita koto nai sekai

Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura

La primera frase de la canción le llamo la atención. Aquello bien podía ser una declaración. _Un futuro sin ti, es un futuro sin significado. _Por un segundo, Momoko divago en algo, sería posible que fuese para alguien aquello. Antes de poder tratar de pensar en si sus sospechas son reales, la conversación de las chicas detrás de ella le llamo la atención.

–parece que se le hizo tarde a Himeko – comento Mandy.

– Tienes razón – afirmo Brandy.

–Me encanta esta canción. No sé porque presentí que la cantarían el día de hoy – confirmo Miko con una sonrisa de alteza confirmando su sobrenombre: Duquesa.

– sin duda, esta canción la cantan siempre en esta fecha. No sé qué signifique para ellos, pero sin duda es algo importante – la chica cuya voz Momoko reconoció como de Miyako-algo-más-que-nunca-dijeron

La guitarra hizo un solo que encanto a las admiradoras del chico quienes gritaron su nombre: Brick Him.

Shinjitsu no utagoe yami ni hibikasete

Hitotsu mune ni chikau

Todomaru koto wa nai arashi no naka de mo

Kowara? rakuen made

– Ya vieron a mi nuevo novio – una voz chillona apareció en la mesa de atrás.

Momoko comía su pastel con lentitud, saboreando todo acerca del dulce sabor del chocolate. Al mismo tiempo observo la banda.

–Si te refieres a Brick, no te ilusiones – hablo Miko "Duquesa" Shirogane, aunque esto último no lo sabía Momoko.

–Él es mío –contesto Himeko "Princesa" Shirogane – no me importa si todos dicen que está enamorado de Kaoru Matsubara.

Momoko observo a los demás miembros de la banda. El chico de la batería estaba increíblemente feliz con lo que hacía. Tenía el cabello rubio un poco alborotado y una chamarra negra arriba de una playera azul claro uniforme y un pantalón de mezclilla un poco roto. Que decir, se veía muy bien y Momoko entendió porque le hacían tanto alboroto al chico. El que se encontraba en el bajo era aún más guapo. Vestía casi completamente de negro por excepción de una playera verde con un "me gusta" grabado en ella. A Momoko le pareció una de esas personas que son muy mujeriegas.

Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii

Meguri meguru sadameta to shite mo

Aunque ella debía admitir que de los tres chicos que conformaban a "The Rowdy´s" el de ojos rojos y vestimenta del mismo color era el que le llamaba más la atención. La gorra que llevaba le hacía ver un tanto rebelde al igual que el parche de su cachete. Su ropa consistía en una playera blanca con corbata y un chaleco rojo, pantalón de mezclilla con cinturón. Había algo en aquel chico que le llamaba intensamente la atención. Sin embargo no supo si fue cariño instantáneo o una simple atracción.

Kimi to kakeru katai, kono sekai no hate mo

Nido to kurikaeri wa shinai kara

Kimi to naraba yukeru hashiru mugen kidou

Owaranai yume yagate tadoritsukeru sa

Comenzó un solo de guitara bastante bueno como para ser verdad. De nuevo comenzó la ovación a la banda. Solo que en esta ocasión en vez de ser a un solo miembro, el público grito eufórico: The Rowdy´s.

El celular de Momoko vibro y al revisarlo se encontró con un mensaje de su hermana que decía, quitándole aquellas abreviaciones a las que la chica ya estaba acostumbrada.

_*¿Dónde demonios estas? La abuela está a punto de darle un colapso nervioso. Ven aquí o dime donde estas para que mamá vaya por ti. ¡NO TE DEMORES!*_

Momoko rio ante lo que decía el mensaje y rápidamente comenzó a escribir una respuesta que no demoro mucho en escribir.

_*En "The Stupid" un bar cerca del Madison Square Garden. Dile a mamá que venga por mí.*_

La respuesta no tardo ni un segundo en llegar.

_*Bien, ya va para allá.*_

Regreso a escuchar el final de la canción.

Kimi ga inai mirai

Imi nado nai mirai

Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara

Kimi to nozomu sekai, mita koto nai sekai

Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura

Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura

Los gritos de júbilo se dejaron escuchar de nuevo. Y las canciones siguieron durante un rato más. Momoko seguía escuchando y su admiración por su recién descubierta banda favorita. La presentación termino y el lugar se vacío rápidamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta le llego un mensaje y salió corriendo del establecimiento después de pagar el pastel y el té. Sin embargo afuera todavía no estaba su madre para recogerla.

–Oye – escucho que le llamaban. Volteo. Era el chico de ojos rojos de la banda.

– ¿yo? – pregunto extrañada.

–Sí, tu – contesto extendiéndoles una cartera – esto es tuyo. Lo encontró Sakurako, la mesera y dijo que era tuyo.

– Gracias – Momoko tomo la cartera justo en el momento en que un flash los envolvió.

Unas risas se escucharon fuertes. Al voltear la mirada los otros dos jóvenes integrantes de la banda esperaban con una cámara en mano y unas risas sonoras. En el muro a su costado la cantante principal, a quién Momoko creyó reconocer como Kaoru gracias al letrero sobre uno de sus pechos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el chico de la guitarra se ponía rojo como su ropa.

–Vuelvan aquí – grito correteando a los otros dos chicos quienes corrieron gritando despavoridos.

–Discúlpalos – escucho una voz. Era la vocalista de "The Rowdy´s" – siempre son así. Te llaman – menciono cuando un claxon se dejó escuchar detrás de ella.

Momoko volteo a ver a el auto de su madre pero cuando estuvo dispuesta a despedirse se dio cuenta la chica ya se había ido. Momoko abordo el automóvil y partió a casa de su abuela. Al siguiente día, la chica de cabello anaranjado, moño rojo y ojos del mismo color, de tez clara y complexión delgada, cumplió dieciocho años.

**_Fin… ¿o no?_**

* * *

**Nihao…**

Nota de autor:

Ya publique una historia aquí pero no me he presentado… me llamo Angie y soy escritora.

Este one-shot es un preludio de un long-fic que me encuentro elaborando para las PPGZ… el fic largo se llama "Lazos Musicales" y cuenta la historia de Momoko al entrar al instituto de Talentos Mendel Kert, donde por cuestiones del destino termina elaborando un musical con "The Rowdy´s" la banda de Rock de la escuela. De esta manera se iran descubriendo diferentes secretos que guardan los integrantes de la banda. Las parejas del fic son (aunque no todas son las definitivas): MomokoxBrick, MiyakoxBoomer, KaoruxButch, ButchxMiyako, KaoruxBrick y MomokoxOC. Es una bonita historia cuyo primer capítulo será subido el 8 de enero… como fecha límite. De ahí se actualizara cada quince o veinte días dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga en fic. Así que dejen sus reviews si desean leerla.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Sayonara…**


End file.
